How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World/Trivia
This has been a trivias for How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Trivia *WILHELM SCREAM: was a good morning hiccup and astrid *This is the first DreamWorks Animation film to be released in February. *The second Universal's animated film to be released in February, after Curious George. **This also marks DreamWorks Animation's first trilogy to have each installment distributed by a different studio over the years (Paramount distributed the first movie in 2010, and Fox distributed the second movie in 2014). *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' would be DreamWorks Animation's film with numerous changes of release date. First, it was scheduled for release on June 18, 2016, which was later changed to June 17, 2016. Then, the release date was moved to June 9, 2017 until it was pushed back to June 29, 2018, which was later moved up to May 18, 2018, taking over the release date of Warner Animation Group's The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Finally, the release date was pushed back again to March 1, 2019 before being pushed back one final time to February 22, 2019 as of September 27, 2018. Whether if the film will change its release date once again or not remains unknown. *The twelfth Universal animated film to be produced in 2.35:1 aspect ratio, after Galaxion, Magina, M.I.S.S.I.O.N., The Tale of Despereaux, Woo La La, Luna & Zak, Despicable Me 3, Lix, Computeropolis: The Deep Web, Cool Spot and The Grinch. *The fourth DreamWorks Animation franchise to become a trilogy, after Shrek the Third, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted and Kung Fu Panda 3. *The fifteenth DreamWorks Animation film to be produced in a 2.35:1 aspect ratio, after Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Kung Fu Panda, Monsters vs. Aliens, How to Train Your Dragon, Shrek Forever After, Megamind, Kung Fu Panda 2, Puss in Boots, The Croods, Turbo, How to Train Your Dragon 2, Kung Fu Panda 3, Trolls and The Boss Baby. *The twelfth DreamWorks Animation film of 2010s to be produced in a 2.35:1 aspect ratio, after How to Train Your Dragon, Shrek Forever After, Megamind, Kung Fu Panda 2, Puss in Boots, The Croods, Turbo, How to Train Your Dragon 2, Kung Fu Panda 3, Trolls and The Boss Baby. *The twenty-second Universal animated film of 2010s to be rated PG by the MPAA, after Computeropolis 3, Despicable Me, Gabriel Garza, The Lorax, Plucky Chicken, Quest, Despicable Me 2, Gabriel Garza 2, Paradoria, Minions, Luna & Zak, The Secret Life of Pets, Imagimals, Sing, Gabriel Garza 3, Despicable Me 3, Lix, Computeropolis: The Deep Web, Cool Spot and The Grinch. *The ninth Universal's animated film to become a franchise after An American Tail, The Land Before Time, Ama and the Mysterious Crystal, Balto, Computeropolis, Curious George, Despicable Me, Gabriel Garza and Paint World. *The thirteenth time that DreamWorks Animation releases two films in the same year, while the other film is Abominable, after 1998, 2000, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2016 and 2017. *The second DreamWorks Animation film to be rated PG for adventure action and some mild rude humor by the MPAA, after How to Train Your Dragon 2. Category:Trivia